


Parties

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [11]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: McBusted enjoy a relaxed Christmas Party.





	

"Parties sure have changed since 2003." Tom said when he looked around the dinner table that his bandmates were sitting at and enjoying a quiet and respectable dinner.

"You never partied that hard, Fletcher." Dougie smiled over his water.

"True. " Tom said after swallowing a bite of potato. "It wasn't just me, though, James was never big on parties."

"He's clearly making up for it now." Harry laughed, gesturing to the two empty Shirley Temples already in front of James.

"Hey! Tom and I wrote most of the hits those nights while you four went out." James defended, the alcohol was slowly getting to him. 

"Is that all you did?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow, hiding a smirk behind his fork.

"My god, Matt. You and Danny should start a support group." Tom rolled his eyes."Jokes are how we cope, Tom." Danny kissed Tom's cheek. 

"It's nice to sit down and celebrate this year regardless." Harry changed the topic before he could be dragged into the conversation.

"We certainly have a lot to celebrate." Matt said, squeezing James' hand and letting his thumb run over James' knuckles.

"James and Matt are back together. McBusted is a thing. We're spending Christmas together." Dougie listed, his smile getting bigger with each word.

"This is the best Christmas party ever." James' eyes were wide.

"All right, Froggy. It is." Matt patted James' head.

"I'm going to get another drink." James said after downing his third one, swaying as he stood up.

"Shouldn't anyone do anything?" Tom asked concerned for not only James but for his kitchen as well.

"Meh, James deserves a party. Besides, it'll be more fun for me later." Matt grinned.

"Gross." Tom scrunched his nose.

"I don't mean _that_." Matt huffed. "I meant in the morning," James returned giggling slightly."I'm back. I put a little too much vodka in at first so I drank it really fast to add more Ginger Ale." James kissed Matt, laughing into his mouth.

"All right, so maybe _that_ might be fun." Matt winked, making Tom cringe.

"Relax Tom, we can have our own fun later." Danny said taking a drink, enjoying the slight squawk from Tom.


End file.
